


We all fall down

by iwearplaids



Category: Baahubali (Movies), Baahubali : The Conclusion (2017), Baahubali : The beginning
Genre: Gen, I'm a newbie, Mostly Fluff, and brotherly banter, bare with me, no serious plot, read and review, short fic, still not good at writing, teen Baahubali brothers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-16 21:37:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11837532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwearplaids/pseuds/iwearplaids
Summary: Teen Baahu and Bhalla gets into some pure brotherly shenanigans !!I'm getting less creative with my titles, summary and plot lines !!





	We all fall down

“Bhallaaaa”

Silence.

“Bhaaalla”

Nothing but silence again. Baahu went a little closer to the bed.

“Bhalla Bhaalllaaa Bhallaaa Bhaalla Bhalla Bhalla Bhalla **_Yuvvraj Bhallaladeva_** ”

“WHAT!” Bhalla’s face screamed murder. And, why wouldn’t it? It was a little past midnight, way over their bedtime. Bhalla was enjoying a calm, deep sleep, which just had to be interrupted by the bane of his existence, his younger brother.

“Let’s go out. I want to ride the horses.”

“Horse? A horse. A bloody horse!” Bhalla was not impressed, at all, but his brother just didn’t seem to get the message from his dead face.

“We rode them this morning, for practice, remember?” There is no way Bhalla is going for a horse ride at the middle of the night. It was the most stupid thing he’s heard (and he has heard a lot of stupid things, Baahu isn’t known for having a good filter).

Bhalla thought back to the events of the day, there might be something he missed. Some moment when Baahu fell over and hit his head, or did someone give him something?

“Yes, but I want to ride them with you alone. Come on, it’ll be fun. I even got the horses ready for us. You just have to come along.”

“Why are you even awake at this hour? Just go to sleep, I beg of you.” Bhalla tried to settle himself back on his fluffy, comforting bed.

“The sky is awake, so, I am awake!”

Bhalla sat up, now completely awake. Has his brother finally gone mad? He hoped not. Baahu might be the bane of his existence, but he was still his younger brother, he was a nice person to have around.

Baahu burst out laughing seeing the expression on his brother’s face, he was laughing so hard that he had to bent over to hide the tears from his eyes. Bhalla, again, was not impressed.

“Come on, Bhalla. You’re awake anyway, let’s go. And I’ll let you make fun of my poetry any time you wish!!”

* * *

 

Bhalla was a man of discipline, as everyone else in the Mahishmati palace, he had a timetable for everything he did, he trained at the same time every day, ate at the same time, went to bed at the same time, got up at the same time. And now, he was sneaking out of the palace with a horse and a brother who has less brains that a horse.

It was surprisingly easy to get out, they’d sat on Bhalla’s bed and figured out the route which guarantees them the least interaction with the guards. And those that they came across, Baahu cast his charming smile and sweet talked, convincing the guards into letting the young prince’ go. Bhalla’s drier that dry facial expression clearly conveyed how unimpressed he was. And on the very few occasion Baahu’s way hadn’t worked, Bhalla threatened the guards that he would leak their deepest, darkest secret. That always worked!

Baahu was over the moon with happiness, he didn’t think Bhalla would’ve come along for this crazy plan (yes, he can admit to himself, it’s a pretty dumb idea). The one thing his brother truly loved was his sleep. Once, couple of years ago, Baahu had even tried to spread the rumor that his brother was having an affair with the bed. It was an embarrassing time, he doesn’t like talking about it.

They’d put a great distance between themselves and the palace before mounting on their horses, Baahu was convinced that the horses would wake the entire palace if they didn’t go far enough. 

“Bhalla! Everything is so dark.”

Fortunately, the darkness also prevented Baahu from seeing the look on his brother’s face. Bhalla was outraged, this ridiculous excuse of a human being, disturbed his slumber to go horse riding in the dark and is now complaining about the dark! The audacity he has!

“Bhalla, I can’t see an- AAH MAA –“  THUD PLOP

The deafening silence that followed scared the life out of Bhalla. He couldn’t see his brother neither could he hear him, or anything else.

“Baahu! Baahu!” He hissed loudly. Getting no reply, he mounted off his horse.

He was dead meat. Rajmata was going to kill him. He can see what would happen if he went back with a dead Baahubali. The people would riot, the Queen of Mahishmati would publicly burn his body to ashes. Maybe his father would defend him. Who was he kidding? If his father had enough spine to stand up to Sivagami, his father would’ve been the ruling king long ago.

“Please don’t be dead, Baahu.” Bhalla whispered to the wind.

“I’m not dead”

Bhalla instantly followed the voice and found a wet shadow of his brother sitting on the ground. He looked bewildered for the few seconds it took him to figure out what happened, when he finally did, he burst into silent laughter. He was infinitely happy that his brother wasn’t dead and even more happy to gain another story to add to the _embarrassing stories of Baahubali_.

Baahu, who had fallen into a pool of water, sat on the ground, wishing it would swallow him. He could see the silhouette of his brother shaking with laughter. How was he supposed to walk back into palace like this? At least Bhalla was having a good time.

Bhalla spend the next 20 minutes imitating Baahu’s fall, after which Baahu hit his limit and started walking away with the horse.

“Aay, Yuvvraj Baahubali, stop!”, getting no reply from his brother, Bhalla got hold of his horse and ran after him.

* * *

 

Years later, it would be on the same ground that Maharaj Bhallaladeva mocks his step brother’s pledge to their nation as he hacks Amarendra Baahubali’s deceased body into pieces.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are really appreciated. Constructive criticism even more !!


End file.
